Strangers From A Different World
by tasukiden
Summary: (DBZ crossover) Starla and Comet found themselves in the DBZ world. Who are they and why are they there? (complete)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Comet and Starla are characters that I made up. They are not me or none of my friends.  
  
*************************************************  
Strangers from a Different World  
by Dark Earth aka Tasukiden  
*************************************************   
  
Comet and I was running down the huge hill behind my house. I loved my house, it was big and cozy. Comet loved it also. He was always with me. No matter where I went, he would be. Some people thought we were lovers because we were always in each other company, kissing and hold each other hands. The truth of it is that we were best friends. We didn't think of each other in the way lovers do. It was a race to the kitchen. Comet was winning but I turned the tables as I put my super speed into motion. Yes, we were different from everyone else that lived on the planet Earth. We often think that we came from a different planet or something in that line of thoughts. I call my best friend Comet, because he didn't like the name he had. I won't even get onto that subject. He calls me Starla, because I remind him of the stars. I loved my new name that he gave me. Comet don't have any family that he knows of. I lived with these people that took me in when I was younger. I never knew who my real parents were. Comet stay with us until my now parents kick him out every few mouths. It didn't take long before he was right back into the house. They said that it was because they didn't want him causing trouble and me getting into it with him. I still laugh at that. Comet just put his super speed into motion also. I swear we never ran this fast before. It was fun. We were almost there when the ground started to shake. Comet started to yell at me but I didn't hear what he said. Everything went black and that was it for the race.  
  
I woke up lying on a soft bed. There were wires sticking everywhere on me that I could see. I moaned a little as I turned my head to the left. I saw my best friend lying on another bed not that far away from me. Whatever happen, I was glad that I wasn't alone. Comet, that is what I call him, was still out cold. It was hard to think right now. I closed my eyes as the blackness swept through me once again.  
  
I woke up again, but this time the blackness wasn't that bad. I didn't hurt anymore either. I wonder why. I glanced at Comet and he was still out. I wonder where we were and how we got here. This bed was comfortable but I was getting restless. I took the wires off of my body and got out of the bed. A wave of dizziness threaten to take me back out but I fought the feeling down. I walked up to Comet and got on my knees by his side. I gently shook him awake. He blinked a couple of times before his eyes finally stay open. He grinned at me before he looked around the room. I could tell what his was thinking. He didn't know where we were either. I asked if he could get out of the bed. He took the wires off of himself and carefully stood up. We heard people running to the room. One of them was a female voice yelling at someone else. We didn't stay long enough to figure out what she was talking about. Both of us jumped through the open window and ran towards a field.  
  
*******Inside*******  
  
Bulma was yelling at Vegeta and Trunks that the couple was unlined from the machines. Those machines told how they were doing and if they would die or not. They ran to the door and Bulma swing the door wide open. The only things that they saw was two empty beds with wires everywhere and an open window. Bulma ran to the window and caught sight of the two teenagers running to the field. She told her husband, Vegeta and her son, Trunks to bring them back. Trunks and Vegeta flew out the window after the two escapees.  
  
*******Starla*******  
  
I felt something strong coming after us. I took a quick glance behind us and saw two guys flying really fast. I yelled over to Comet to get the lead out and we took off into super speed. Those two guys were still gaining on us. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that they were getting closer. Comet grabbed my hand as we ran off a cliff. A cliff? Where did that cliff came from, I thought as my body fell through the air. Comet stilled had my hand and before we realize what we was doing, we was flying. It was a long time since we flew. Back home, we had to be careful or someone would had seen us. Now, it didn't matter. Those two guys were still after us for some reason. I couldn't think straight when I saw that they were closer than before. No matter what we did, we couldn't escape them.  
  
*******Trunks*******  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes when I seen those two running at that fast of a pace. I glanced at my father and saw that he looked a bit upset also. I wonder why they were running from us when I saw the cliff coming up. My heart beat a bit faster as I notice that they were not slowing down any. They would fall off it if they didn't stop soon. With a burst of speed, Vegeta and I got closer to them. There was something different with those two teenagers that I found lying in my back yard that morning. I didn't waste any time bring them in to my mother. I had to take them up to the spare bedroom and helped my mother line them up to the machines. I remember that my father wasn't happy when I found them. The cliff was getting closer now and they still didn't slow down any. By now, I could tell when the female glanced back at us. I didn't see any fear in her light green eyes as she watch us before the male grabbed her hand. My heart almost stopped when I watch them jump off of the cliff. Now we were really close to them. I seen that they didn't let go of each other as they fall. Suddenly, without any clue, they were flying away. That made both my father and I stop in mid air. I felt my jaw hanging open when my father backhand me over my head. Vegeta yelled at me to pick up the pace and that he was going to kill those two for making him chase after them.   
  
*******Vegeta*******  
  
As I flew out the window chasing those two teenage brats down, I thought back to when I first saw them. They looked familiar to me but I couldn't remember where I seen them before. They were all cut and bruise up. I thought they got into a fight and was going to die. Good, I thought, two less brats around in the world. I still couldn't get them out of my mind when I took off towards the gravity chamber. I would let my son and wife watch over them. I didn't care. I was almost done practicing when my wife yelled for me and my son to get up to the bedroom where those two kids was at. I wasn't very happy to find out that they disappeared before I got the chance to question them. Now I was flying through the air with my son by my side. Those two kids are going to get their ass kick for this. When they started to run at that fast pace, I couldn't believe it, but I wouldn't let anyone else know that. Now I know that those two are not just regular teenagers. Maybe that is why they would not stop for questioning. I also saw that they was coming towards the cliff. Good, I thought, now they would have to stop and than I would drag them back to the house. One way or another. When they jumped off of the cliff and started to fly, that made me stop in mid air. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't happy that those two brats was making me go through this. There was no way in hell that I was going to let them get away now. I yelled at my son to pick up the pace and I was going to kill those two for making me chase after them.  
  
*******Starla*******  
  
Man, I can't believe that those two guys are still following us. I glanced over to Comet to make sure he was alright. He told me that it should be better if we spilt up and maybe at least one of us could get away. I agreed with him as we let each other go and took off in different directions. I didn't know where I was going or anything. I glanced back and saw that the younger guy was still behind me. The older one must had gone after Comet. I hope he could get away. The guy was closing in fast now. It seemed like he was flying alot faster now than before. I can see him clearly. He had lavender hair and a well built body. I blushed as my mind was thinking around different things. I glanced forward to see where I was going. There were caves all around us now. Maybe I could get below fast enough before the guy catch up to me and get away hiding in one of the caves. I can reach out to Comet later with my mind to see if he got away also. That is if I could. I glanced back up and sure enough, he was right behind me. I swear he is closer now than before. I have to make it.  
  
*******Trunks*******  
  
I seen that they was braking up and heading in two different directions. I still followed the female now. My father took off after the male. I was closing in after her when I seen her look back at me. I notice that she blushed for a few minutes before she looked forward again. I wonder what that was about. As I watch her heading down to the caves, I knew what she was going to try to do. I smiled. I know that she can't out fly or hide from me. I know these caves better than anyone one else, well maybe Goten knows them as much as I do, but that is a different matter. I was getting closer. It will not be long now. I smiled.  
  
*******Comet*******  
  
I was flying as fast as I could go. I knew that I was holding Starla back. Starla was a better flier than myself. The older guy was still behind me and I could feel the anger bouncing off of him. I didn't want to be caught now. I have to stay away from him so I could find Starla later. There was no where to go from up here. I glanced down to the ground for a place to hide. I didn't realize that Vegeta was right behind me now. When I was going to fly down towards the trees, I felt a hand on my shoulder. The last thing I remember before blackness swiped over me was that the other guy was very pist.  
  
*******Vegeta*******  
  
I was getting tired from all this chasing. I wanted it to be over now. I seen that the two was going different ways to see if at least one of them could get away. I seen that Trunks went after the female, so I kept after the male. I notice right away that he wasn't fast like the girl. It would be easy to get him now, I thought as I smile. I notice that the other guy was looking towards the ground. I knew that I had to catch him now or that I would kill him later. I smiled again as I got right behind him and he didn't even realize that I was there. I reached out my hand and grabbed the other guy's shoulder. He cried out before I swung my fist downward over the teenagers head. I was pist beyond words, because these brats made me chase them all over the country side. I knew that Bulma was going to give me an earful when I got back home also. I took one look in the opposite direction and headed for home. My son better not let that female go or there will be hell to pay because of it.  
  
*******Starla*******  
  
Is it me or is that guy getting way to close for comfort. It seem like he knows which way I was going to go before I did. He almost caught me once back there. I felt his hand near my waist and his breathe on my neck before I swung in a different direction. I didn't even realize that he was that close to me. This is not going to look good. I quickly glanced back and he was almost on me again. I quickly turned my direction again. He had this smile on his face. I wonder why. Than it hit me, he grew up around here and he knows this part well. That is why he was smiling. He knows that I can't out fly him here. The reason hit me so hard that I stopped for a minute. It was a good thing also because he went ahead of me a bit before he stopped and looked at me. He almost had me if I didn't stopped. Now he is just watching me and smiled. Maybe to see if I will try something else. You bet your ass I will!  
  
*******Trunks*******  
  
I was right behind her now. Not that much space between us left. This was a good workout. I was dead even with her now. I can smell the scent of shampoo that she used that morning. It smell good. I reached my arms down towards her waist so I could grabbed hold of her. Than she ducked in a different direction. Shit! I wasn't happy that she got away from me. Then I smiled again. There was no way that she can get away. I was almost at her when she looked back at me again. I was falling in love with the color of her eyes. She had this look of confuse on her pretty face. What a minute, when did I started to think that she was pretty. Maybe from all of the times that she was looking back at me. I don't know. Than suddenly, she stopped. I couldn't stop in time so I flew over her. I looked back at her and seen that she was blinking rapidly. I turned back and was watching her. I knew that she was going to try something else. She didn't look like a person that would give up so easy when things didn't look good for her. I couldn't help it and smiled at her.   
  
*******Starla*******  
  
I took off again but this time it was towards the ground. I had to get away and find Comet. I hope he was okay. That other guy didn't look that nice. This one, it seems like he was toying with me. I know that he can catch me anytime that he wanted to but I think he is holding back. It didn't take that long before I felt his arms around my waist. NO! This was too fast. I can't be caught now! I started to struggle in his tight grip. But the only thing I was doing is making him laugh. I struggle harder. He stopped laughing and swung me around so I was facing him. I stopped struggling and stared into his blue eyes. Man was he cute! I didn't even feel the ground below me. The only thing that I felt was him. His whole body was covering mine. I realize why he stopped laughing. I swallow and I felt that same blackness threatening to take me out again. I didn't fight it now. I know when I was beat and let my eyes close.  
  
*******Trunks*******  
  
She is going to try something else. The female took off again towards the ground. I wasn't going to let the time slip by now. I was getting hungry and I wanted to catch her. She didn't get that far before I had my arms around her waist and making her stop before we crashed into the ground. I started to laugh as she wiggled inside my arms. She was tickling me with her reddish hair. Than suddenly I stopped laughing. With all of her wiggles, she was making me hard. I quickly flipped her around and landed on the ground. She stopped wiggling now. She was staring into my eyes before she closed hers and lie motionless. I didn't waste any time as I picked her up and flew back home. I knew that my father caught the other guy or that the other guy would be dead by now. I hope that was not the case.  
  
*******Back Home*******  
  
Bulma called Chichi on the phone and asked her to get over to her house. It wasn't long before Chichi, Goku, Gohan and Goten was at the door. Bulma filled them in and what happen. It took awhile because Goku kept asking questions. Bulma was going to ask the guys if they could help Vegeta and Trunks when the door flew open. Vegeta was standing there with the younger male over his shoulder. Bulma jumped up and ran to her husband. Goku and the others took the boy and lie him down on the ground. The boy was coming to. Vegeta told Bulma to shut up for a minute and that he would explain everything when he seen that Bulma was going to yell at him. Vegeta told them what happen. By this time, the boy was holding his head and sat up. Bulma ran towards him and asked if he was okay.  
  
*******Comet*******  
  
I smiled up at the nice lady and said that I was okay but I was going to have a bumped on my head. Bulma shot a dirty look over at her husband. I looked around at the new faces. I didn't see Starla there anywhere. I jumped up and looked around. Before Vegeta could get to me, I swung back around at the woman with the green hair. I asked where Starla was at. Everyone looked confused. Than Chichi asked if that was the other female that was with me. I shook my head. The door opened again and Trunks was carrying Starla inside. I didn't waste anytime as I jumped over the chair and grabbed Starla from Trunks. Trunks looked like he was going to say something but I cut him off. I lied Starla down on the carpet and moved her hair from her eyes. I repeat her name till she turned her head away. She moaned and brought her hand to her head.  
  
*******Bulma*******  
  
I was watching my son most of the time. I seen the look in his eyes as that young man grabbed the girl away from him. I knew that my son didn't want to let the pretty girl go. When I looked at the other girl, I hoped that she was okay. I knew that my son wouldn't hurt the girl like my husband hurt the other boy. I heard the girl say something about Comet. Everyone had a blank look on their faces till the boy told her that he was there. I asked the boy if his name was Comet. He looked up at me and smile again. He told us that his name was Comet and hers was Starla.  
  
*******Starla*******  
  
I heard them talking about me. I could hear Comet telling them that those were our names. I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was staring at us. There were five new people in the room that I never saw before. The woman with the green hair had to be the young mans mother. They looked a bit alike. The one guy that was chasing me and Comet said something about weird names. I got mad because I loved the names that we gave each other. So I said something back to him which made him angry and that made the four other guys hold him back.  
  
"Don't be an idiot! Those are not our real names. We didn't like them so we made these ones up, you asshole." I told him.  
  
"Why you little....." Vegeta didn't get anything else out before Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks hold him back. The green hair woman stepped up to her.  
  
"I'm Bulma," she started, "This is my husband Vegeta and my son Trunks." She pointed to the two that chasing them. Than she introduce everyone else. I found out that Goten and Trunks were about the same age and that they were best friends. I couldn't take any more of this so I asked why they were chasing us. Bulma blushed a little.  
  
"I told them to. When I found out that you guys were unlined, I was afraid that you could get hurt here. Plus, they had some questions to ask you two." Bulma said, "But that can wait till we eat." Bulma and Chichi walked out of the room to make dinner. Vegeta looked like he would love to start asking the questions now but Goku told him that he would fight him in the gravity chamber till dinner was ready. Vegeta looked torn between asking the questions and fighting with Goku. Finally, both guys took off down the hallway. That left Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Comet and me standing there. I glanced out the window and mumble something about waiting outside. I walked out of the house with the guys following me.   
  
It was still a beautiful day as I took a seat in the sun. It felt good as the sun shined upon me. I didn't see the looks that the guys were giving me. Since Comet basically grown up with me, he said the same thing that was on everyone of the guys minds.  
  
"Gezz Starla. You look like a goddess sitting there with the sun shinning on you like that." Comet comment. I opened one of my eyes and smiled at him. I thanked him and closed my eyes again. I had a lot of things running through my mind at that moment. But mostly of a certain lavender hair boy.   
  
*******Trunks*******  
  
I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She did look like a Goddess. My mind was back at the time when I had her in my arms. I could still feel the way that she felt on every ounce of my body. I wonder what would had happen if she didn't fainted. I smiled as I thought what could had happen and I wished that it did. I were so into my daydreaming that I didn't notice that everyone was starring at me. I jumped up from my chair as I felt a bucket of ice cold water being thrown at me. I looked around and saw Goten holding a bucket and laughing. Comet and Starla was confuse and Gohan was rolling in the grass laughing so hard that I thought his sides were going to spilt. I yelled that I was going to get Goten back. That was the only warning that Goten got before I were beating the living shit out of him. Starla couldn't see what was the matter. Gohan was still laughing on the ground but it seemed like he was laughing harder as the two boys fight. Starla couldn't take any more. She walked up towards us and pulled me off of the other boy. It amazed me as I felt her power level. She was not a weak person as my father would had put it. I stopped swinging my arms at Goten so I couldn't hurt Starla. The thing that still puzzle her was that Goten was still laughing his head off. I looked like I was going to kill Goten. I'm glad that she couldn't read my mind or she would had run off screaming. It felt nice to have her arms around me.   
  
*******Starla*******  
  
I was glad that Trunks didn't fight me. He let me hold him for a few minutes so he could settle down. I wanted to ask what just happen but Comet shuck his head no. I heard him in my mind that he would tell me later. I was still holding Trunks when his mother came out to tell us that it was time to eat. She took one look at Gohan laughing his head off, Comet just sitting back grinning, Goten on the ground laughing but beat up, and me holding her son. Bulma asked if she wanted to know what just happen. Goten and Gohan stopped laughing and stood up. Both of them was still chuckling though.  
  
"Well Bulma, you see that Trunks was day....." That was all Goten got before Trunks punched him again.  
  
"Shut up Goten!" Trunks yelled. I was still holding onto Trunks when he reached out and punched Goten. I was surprise that I didn't fall backwards. Trunks was very good at not hurting me. Bulma looked at Goten, than at her son, than at Goten again and finally back to her son. She shock her head and told them to come inside for dinner. I let Trunks go and followed the guys inside. Trunks still had the murderous look in his eyes as he looked at Goten. Goten just grinned at me and Trunks. I was very confuse now.   
  
I was surprise at how the guys ate. There was nothing left of the famous dinner that Chichi and Bulma made. We three girls and Comet barely got anything at all. Bulma told us that we better got what we could and hope for the best. It was after the dinner now as everyone sat down in the living room. Vegeta stood against a wall and Goku stood behind his wife. Bulma sat in a big chair across from Chichi and Goku. I sat down on the floor on one side of the couch. Comet asked if I wanted the chair and I told him to take it. Trunks sat down by me on the couch with Gohan and Goten. Comet was still close to me on the chair. He reached down and swiped my hair away from my eyes. Bulma and Trunks saw him do that.   
  
"First I would like to know if you two are together." Bulma said. Everyone besides Comet and me did a facevault. Comet and I started to laugh. Trunks like the way I laughed but he kept it to himself as he waited for our answer. After I stopped laughing. Comet picked up my hand and hold it. Trunks looked like he wanted to punch him to an inch of his life. Gohan had to place his hand on Trunks shoulder to stop him from getting up. I looked at Bulma and smiled.  
  
"Everyone back home thought so also. I mean, we are always together, live in the same house and everything," I started. I didn't notice that Trunks was not liking what he was hearing, but Bulma did. "But we are just best friends. We are more like brother and sister." Comet smiled again at Trunks.  
  
"We are the only two people where we came from that can fly, run very fast and other things. So we stay together every chance that we have. We kissed each other also but it doesn't really mean anything like lovers do." Comet couldn't help put that piece of information in as he watch Trunks trying to control himself. Comet even went so far to grinned at him.  
  
"Where are you from?" Vegeta growled out. He didn't think it was funny the way that Comet and Trunks were acting.  
  
"From Greengables." I told him. Vegeta growled again.  
  
"I never heard of it!" He bit out. I was getting mad at the guy. What was wrong with him anyways.  
  
"Well, what is this place called?" I asked him.  
  
"This is the BlackForest." Vegeta looked like he wanted to say something more but Bulma shot him a dirty look again. I didn't notice and I couldn't stop myself from coming back at him.  
  
"I never heard of that so I guess that we are even!" I growled back at him. Everyone have to stop from chuckling at Vegeta. They thought I had some guts to stand up to him. Vegeta was getting more pist at me, but I didn't care.  
  
"Since you seem to have so much energy, than why don't we go practice after we get done here." Vegeta snarled at me. I jumped up from the floor and got into his face. I told him what I thought about his attitude and everything else. Vegeta looked like he wanted to use me as a mop. He grabbed my hand and fly to the gravity chamber. He pushed me into the room and slammed the door shut. I notice that he was pushing some buttons outside the door before the room felt like it was getting heavy to stand up in. I notice that everyone else was standing behind him yelling at him to stop. He just laughed and pushed more buttons. I notice that everyone was starring at me through the glass. I seen Comet read something and grinned. He used his mental link to tell me that this was the gravity room. I grinned back at him. So Vegeta wanted to see how much gravity I can stand to take before I fall on my face. Fine then. I started to walk around the room to examine everything. This was just a room with a very high ceiling. I felt the gravity weight me down more. I had to stand through this or I will not hear the last of it from that guy. Comet was telling me what all was happening outside the room through the link again.   
  
Vegeta was very mad when he got it to 130 x gravity and I was still standing. I started to laugh at him through the glass. That did it with him. He yanked the door open and slammed it behind him. He growled at me before he took off at top speed. The first punch was easy to dodge. When Vegeta found out that I wasn't what I seemed to be, he didn't hold anything back. I got in some really good punches also. It felt good to get some of my stress out. When Vegeta came at me again, I had enough of it. I placed two of my fingers on my head and I blinked. Vegeta couldn't stop in time and hit the wall hard. No one knew where I was at till I poked Trunks in his ribs. He jumped and flipped around towards me. I smiled up at him.  
  
"How did you do that!?!" Trunks yelled. Goku just smiled at me.  
  
"You teleported. " Goku laughed as Vegeta opened the door. He didn't have a very nice face expression on his face when he saw me.  
  
"Where the hell did you go!!" He yelled at me.  
  
"I was getting bored in there, but thank you for letting me get some stress out." That was the wrong thing to say to him. I didn't have enough time to dodge the fist that made contact with my jaw. That hurt like hell. I felt myself being flown back into a wall. I even manage to crack it with my head. Everyone was around me in a minute. That was besides Comet. He knew I could handle it. Comet just leaned against the opposite wall. Vegeta asked him if he was worry about me. Comet said that he wasn't and that he knew that it didn't really hurt me. True to the point, I got up from the ground and lied one on Vegeta that sent him flying. When Vegeta didn't get back up, everyone's jaws dropped. I turned back to Bulma and told her that I was sorry to crack her wall twice. Once from me hitting it and one from Vegeta hitting it. Bulma started to laugh. Pretty soon, everyone else started in.  
  
They were back in the living room without Vegeta this time. Bulma yelled at him to go to bed. I was surprise that he listen to her. I think everyone else was also. They asked us how we got soo strong. I shrugged and told them that Comet and me was both like that. They didn't understand why we was the only ones back home that could do things that we could. Bulma grabbed me by my hand dragged me upstairs to a room. I finally realized why she did that. During everything, I didn't notice that my shorts were ripped in the back and my shirt was torn more than half way down my back. Bulma told me to change into a tank top and other pair of shorts. I slipped out of the clothes that I was wearing. I had my back to her so I didn't notice that Bulma dropped what she was doing a starred at my back. I got the top on when Bulma screamed. I flipped around to see what was wrong. I heard everyone else running up the stairs towards the door. I heard Vegeta yelling something about a stupid woman. I didn't know what to do, I didn't see anything that could had made Bulma cry out like that. Bulma had me down on the bed faster than I could blink. The door flew open and everyone crowed in. I felt my face getting redder all the time. I still didn't have any shorts on yet. Good thing I had on the top and underware. Bulma yelled at them to take a look at my back. I felt her hands at the top of my underwear and it pulled down a little bit. I wanted to die from embarrassment. But Bulma didn't pull my underwear all of the way off. I heard Gohan say something about a scar on her lower back as being one from a tail.  
  
"You have one of those also?" Goku asked Comet. He looked a bit taken back but he agreed. Both of us had them but we didn't know why. We had them as far was we could remember.  
  
"That means that you two are Saiyans!" Goku yelled. I couldn't tell if he was angry or not. I still was face down in the bed. I heard Vegeta coming into the room.  
  
"That also means that your training starts tomorrow." That was it from him. He left the room and went back into his own bedroom. I manage to ask if I could finish getting dress now. Everyone blushed as they realized the shaped I was in. I think Trunks blushed the reddest though. I did happen to catch something else in his blue eyes as he was looking down at me. I couldn't tell what it was though. Bulma chased everyone out of the room and helped me get my shorts on. I asked her what Vegeta ment about training starts tomorrow. Bulma sighed and told me that we better go into town tonight for some clothes. It seems like Comet and I are going to live with them.   
  
Bulma saw the looks that Trunks was giving me. She was glad that Trunks finally found an interest in a female. Bulma also thought it was a good idea if they go shopping for some clothes that night. She knew her husband. He will find out tomorrow how much Comet and I could take. Bulma waited for me to come down the steps. Chichi and the others took off to their home. Her daughter, Bra, was staying at her friends house that night and would be home late tomorrow. Bulma told Comet to get inside the van as they waited for me to show up. Bulma was not surprise that Trunks wanted to come with us. He said so Comet wouldn't feel out of place with two females. Comet grinned at the other boy. He was not blind or dumb. Comet knew that Trunks had this thing for his best friend. He wasn't mad or anything. He knows that we could never be anything but friends. We were that close to each other. Neither one of us wanted to wreck our friendship with each other if we decide to date and it didn't turn out in a good way.  
  
I walked to the van. I seen that everyone was waiting for me. I was glad that Vegeta was not going to come with us. That would had been a very bad thing. It didn't take that long to get to the shopping mall. I thought I would had died when I seen all of the clothes on the racks. Bulma and Trunks gave me a weird look as I went to one rack to the other. Bulma asked Comet if I ever had anything new before. Comet smiled at her and told the older woman that I did get new things but I never been in a mall before. My second parents just bought me clothes and hoped that I like them. Bulma thought it was strange but kept it to herself. I still didn't pick anything out before Bulma asked me if I seen anything that I like. I blushed and said that I did. Bulma fell forward and told me to grab the clothes. Bulma never went shopping with anyone like this before. I picked out a plain gray shirt and a black pair of pants. Bulma wrinkle up her nose at the two pieces of clothes that the young girl held in her hands. Comet snicker at me behind my back. I turned towards him and told him to go to hell. Trunks couldn't keep his eyes off of the girl. Bulma grabbed my hands and yanked me to another rack full of nice shirts and dress. She yelled over her shoulder at Trunks to take Comet to the guy section for clothes.  
  
"And make sure that they are nice!" Bulma yelled after them.  
  
By the time that everyone got back together, Bulma, Comet, Trunks and me had our arms full of clothes. I kept telling Bulma that she bought too many clothes for us. Trunks couldn't believe his ears, a girl that was complaining that she got too many clothes. We were getting hungry again so we thought it would be wise to drop the clothes off in the van and than go to a restaurant. At the restaurant, Goten walked up to us. He pounded Trunks in the back as he sat down by me. Bulma had me change into one of the dresses at the mall so I would feel more like a female. I blushed and said that I like shorts or pants. Goten took one look at me and whistle. Trunks glared at his best friend. Goten told Trunk that there was a party at one of their buddies house and if all three of us wanted to go. We looked at Bulma and she told us to go have fun. That was the only thing that kept us there. It didn't take us long to get out of the restaurant and walking down the street. I was walking between Trunks and Comet. Goten was on the other side of Trunks. It wasn't that long before we reached the house with the party.  
  
There was tons of people everywhere. I couldn't believe my eyes. I never seen this many people in one place before. Well maybe at the mall earlier but not before I and Comet came here. Most of the people was nice to me and Comet. This one girl dragged Comet away so they could talk. It looked like he didn't want to leave me by myself. That wasn't the case anyways. Goten and Trunks never let me out of their sight. One guy waked up to me and asked me to dance. I agreed because I didn't know what else to do. Once I started to dance, it seem like I was dancing to every song that they play. After ten songs, I was getting thirsty. I went up to the table and another guy hand me a glass. I didn't know what was in the glass but it tasted weird. I thanked the guy anyways and found Trunks in the crowed. It didn't take that long because he wasn't that far away. I walked up to him and asked him why the drink taste funny. Trunks took the glass and drunk some. He asked me how much I had. I thought it was a strange question but answered him anyways. He told me that it was spike and that I shouldn't drink any more. I couldn't think of anything else to say so I said oh. Comet walked back to where I was standing. He got away for the group of girls that surrounded him. He notice that I felt out of place here and asked if I wanted to go back to the house that we were staying at. I agreed and again looked around for Trunks or Goten. For once, I didn't see them. After awhile, we gave up on finding them and took off from the party. We notice where we where at when we saw the mall. It was dark outside now. Comet and I felt that it would be safe to fly the rest of the way so we could see where the house was up in the air.  
  
*******Back at the party*******  
  
Trunks and Goten finally escape the girls that had them in one of the rooms. Both of them tried to find Starla or at least Comet but no one seen them for awhile. One guy said that he saw them leave an hour ago. Trunks mutter something under his breathe and turned to Goten.  
  
"Sorry but I got to go and find them. Mom would kill me if she knew that they could be lost somewhere." Goten told him that he was coming with him. Both guys took off flying when they got outside. Trunks hoped that they made it back home. But when they reached there, his mother said that she haven't seen them since all of them took off earlier. Trunks was getting nervous now. Goten and Trunks took off again in search of them.  
  
*******Someplace Else*******  
  
Comet and I was flying around town before we reached a forest. Both of us knew that we took a wrong way at that point. It was too dark to see anything now. Both of us thought it would be better if we just camped out for the night. I chuckle as I thought that Vegeta would be pist when he got up in the morning and we wouldn't be there to train with him. But than I thought that when we did get back, there would be hell to pay from him. I tried not to think about it anymore. Than I just thought about what happen earlier when all of us was outside. I turned towards Comet and asked him about it. Comet blushed a bit before he told me that Trunks was thinking some things about me. He didn't tell me anything else, no matter how much I begged him to. It was getting cold now and I was mad that Bulma made me changed into the dress at the mall. At least the shorts could had been a bit warmer. It didn't take us that long before we fell asleep.   
  
*******Someplace in the Sky*******  
  
Trunks and Goten was searching everywhere when Goten remember that Comet and Starla was Saiyans also. He told Trunks to look for anyone that has a higher power level. They pick up two low ones together near some woods some twenty miles away. Both of them powered up to SSJ4 so they could fly faster and also so they could get a bit of light to see where they were going. As they got closer to the source, they power down back to normal. They landed near the edge of the forest. Both guys looked at each other as they step into the cold dark forest. It didn't take that long to find the two sleeping friends. Trunks picked up Starla as Goten picked up Comet. They power up to SSJ4 again so they could make it back home faster. Starls snuggle closer to Trunks for more warmth. Goten smiled at Trunks as he blushed down at the sleeping female. It didn't seem that long before they reached back home. Bulma opened the door up for them as they step down on the door mat. Goten helped Bulma and Trunks put the two still asleep friends in their rooms and than he left for home. Trunks watched Starla sleep for awhile till he went to his room and fell onto his bed. He was thinking what it would be like to wake up with her in his arms as he fell into sweet dreams.  
  
Early the next morning, Vegeta walked into Starla's room and shuck her. When she didn't wake up, he kicked her out of the bed. Vegeta didn't think she could move that fast but the next thing he remember was hitting the wall. When he open his eyes again, Starla was glaring at him. The noise that they cause made Trunks, Bulma and Comet running into her room. Bulma took one look at the pist off girl to her husband on the floor.  
  
*******Starla*******  
  
"That will teach you not to kick me out of the bed." I growled at him. Vegeta jumped up from the floor and it took Comet and Trunks to hold him back and Bulma yelling at him to stop it. She told all four of us that breakfast was ready and to come down to eat. Vegeta smacked Trunks and Comet's hands away from him and glared at me.  
  
"See you at breakfast. Afterwards, you are going to be first in the training." Vegeta bit out.  
  
"Why do we need training for?" I bit back out at him. Vegeta looked like he wanted to start the training right then. Bulma kicked him out of my room with the other two boys. She told me to get dress and she will met me downstairs in the kitchen. I took a quick shower and changed as fast as I could. It wouldn't surprise me if Vegeta would clear the table before I got down there. I placed two fingers to my head and teleported myself down to the table. Everyone was already there eating. Bulma looked up and was surprise to see me at the table. I just grinned at her.   
  
After the breakfast was done, Vegeta stood up and grabbed me by my neck. I didn't even get the chance to thank Bulma for the great breakfast before I was outside with Vegeta. Vegeta didn't even let me get ready before he lie in on me with punches. The first two punches, I couldn't block. But afterwards, I gave Vegeta a run for his money. Both of us didn't realize that we had company. Trunks, Comet, Goku, Gohan and Goten was watching us fight. Vegeta was at SSJ4 while I was only at SSJ3. I couldn't get my power up fast enough before Vegeta swing at me again. The last hit sent me flying through the air. Vegeta looked over at the group and motion for Comet to get over to him to start his training. Comet was watching his moves during the hole time. He didn't waste time in powering up as he flew to Vegeta and kick him backwards.   
  
I was sitting on the ground. My breathing was heavy as I was trying to get my heart beat to go back down. Everywhere hurt badly. The only thing I wanted to do was to soak in the tub. But I was afraid if I would go inside, Vegeta would come after me again. It would be best to stay where I was. I lye back down in the grass as I told my body to repair itself. The light I was sending off made everyone stare at me. It even made Comet and Vegeta stop fighting and watch me. My cuts and bruises vanished as I sighed. I closed my eyes for a minute. So I thought. The next thing I knew, Comet and the others were yelling at me to wake up. I didn't want to wake up, it was comfortable where I was at.  
  
*******Comet*******  
  
I was shaking my best friend. I couldn't believe that she gave off that light to recover. Her whole body was healed but she couldn't wake up now. Too much power was gone. I was worry that she spent too much energy to heal herself. I want to knock some sense into Vegeta for making her do that. I realized that everyone was there, even Vegeta. He even looked like he was a bit worry about her. No one notice when the young girl step out of the house and walked over. She looked like Bulma but in a younger version. Starla still didn't open her eyes up. Vegeta even went so far as to smack her. That got a reaction from Starla.   
  
*******Starla*******  
  
I swung my fist up and it connected with Vegeta's jaw. That should teach him to leave me alone when I was comfortable. I turned on my stomach and sighed. I guessed it was time to open my eyes so they would leave me alone, but I still didn't want to. I heard a younger females voice asking me if I was okay. I open my eyes to see Bulma there, but she was younger. That made me jump up and asked her how she got young again. That made everyone laugh. The female told me that her name was Bra and that she was Trunks sister. My face was very red.  
  
Vegeta told us that it would be all for the day, but he wanted to fight against Goku. Goku agreed and they went off someplace else to fight at. I asked Bra if she could fly. She laughed and said that she could. I talked the other girl in going to the beach. Okay, I didn't have to say that much to convince the other girl in going to the beach. Both of us ran upstairs to get our swimsuits on. Neither one of us had anything else on as we ran back down the stairs. Bulma called out to us to see where we were going. I yelled that we was going to go swimming. The guys were still talking outside when the door banged open. Out came Bra and me in two small swimsuits. All of their mouths hung open as the two girls flew off. Goten was the first to recover.  
  
"Does anyone else want to go for a nice cool swim?" No one answered but all four of them took off after the girls.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There you go for now. i hope you like it so far.  
Dark Earth 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Comet and Starla are characters that I made up. They are not me or none of my friends.  
  
*************************************************  
Strangers from a Different World Chapter 2  
by Dark Earth aka Tasukiden  
*************************************************   
The water was cool and refreshing. I was floating on my back before a giant wave washed over me. When I reached the surface again, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Comet was laughing their asses off. I decided that I couldn't let them get away with that. I looked over to Bra and knobbed my head. Bra and I ducked under the water below the four laughing guys. Bra grabbed Goten and Comets legs as I grabbed Trunks and Gohan legs. The guys didn't realize what was happening as they went under the water. Bra and me flew up in the sky laughing our asses off. The four guys broke the surface of the water at the speed of light and tackle the two unexacting females. Comet grabbed Bra around her waist as Trunks did the same to me. Gohan and Goten got the pleasure of tickling us.  
  
Later that day, I was lying on my back with one leg in the air. Trunks walked up to me and flapped down on the towel. I smiled at him as I turned my head to face him. This time, Trunks wasn't smiling.  
  
"What's wrong Trunks?" I asked him. Trunks turned on his side to look at me. He was still upset with me from last night.  
  
"Starla, what was you thinking last night when you and Comet took off from the party without telling me or Goten where you were going?" Trunks kept his voice low so only I could hear. My jaw dropped.  
  
"We tried to find one of you to tell you but we looked all over the party. We decided that we would just let you have your fun and went back ourselves. Grant that we did get lost though." I said with my eyes close. I didn't like the feeling that I had when Trunks was talking to me. Trunks made me promise not to do that again. I shock my head at him. Trunks was still lying on his side looking at me. I open my eyes and tried to smile at him. Trunks sighed and smiled back. Bra yelled over to us if we wanted to play a game of volley ball. Trunks jumped up and grabbed my hand. We started to play till we went back home.  
  
*******Back Home*******  
  
Later that night when everyone was at home, Starla and Comet was in her room talking. We thought everyone went to sleep a couple of hours ago. Comet was telling me that he felt something major was heading towards us from outer space. I knew that when Comet got those feelings, something would happen. Most of the time, it was bad. I shook my head at my best friend. We agree that in the morning before anyone would be up, we would go and have a peak in the sky. We didn't know that Trunks was walking back to his room from a midnight snack and heard us talking. He made a point to wake up early to follow us. Vegeta also heard us talking and decided that he would find out what could be coming also. Comet said his goodnights and left the room. I pulled my covers up over my head and fell asleep.  
  
Early in the morning, I woke up. I quickly jumped from the bed and got dress. I tiptoe to where Comet was sleeping at and walked in on him. He was up and was just pulling his shirt over his head when I walked in. We quickly walked down the stairs and was almost pass the kitchen when Vegeta's voice rang out to us.  
  
"So where do you brats think you are going this early in the morning?" Vegeta asked us. Trunks was hoping down the stairs and ran into us. I looked at Comet and was deciding if I should lie or not. I didn't really know that much of what was going on so it wouldn't have been a big lie. Vegeta crossed his arms and told me not to lie. Some how, he knew what was going through my mind. I shallow and brought up my hands.  
  
"We decided to see what was up in the sky. That was all." I told the angry man that was standing in front of me. Vegeta knobbed his head and told us if that was all we were going to do, then we wouldn't mind if he would tag along with us. Comet couldn't help but chuckle. He got a snarl from Vegeta and myself. Trunks crossed his arms and told us that he was going also. I couldn't get out of it, so all four of us took off in the early morning air.  
  
We were going up really high and I was wondering if Trunks and Vegeta could fly as high as we could. There was only one way to find out. We kept going straight up past the clouds where the air was thinner. Vegeta and Trunks couldn't take it any more and they had to stop. Comet and me didn't even notice when they stopped. Vegeta was not happy at all. Trunks kept looking up at the sky till he couldn't see us anymore. Vegeta told his son to fly back home and get two oxygen mask from his mothers lab. Trunks quickly followed the order. When he came back to where his father was waiting, they put on the mask and continue flying up. After a few minutes, they cleared the Earth's surface. We were in space without any oxygen. Trunks notice that we was breathing fine in space. Little did they know that we couldn't stay in space for that long without passing out. Way out to the right, we saw something heading towards us. It was still very far away but it would come within three days. I turned to Comet and both of us went back to the Earth quickly. Vegeta and Trunks followed us back. When we reached a part in the sky that we could breathe better, we had to stop to fill their lungs again. We almost stay in space to long. Trunks had to grab me before I past out and fell to the ground. Comet almost blacked out for a minute but he caught himself before he fell. I thanked Trunks and went to fly down to the ground. Trunks wouldn't let go of me so I had to allow Trunks to fly me down. Vegeta and Comet went after us.  
  
Once they were standing on firm ground, Vegeta turned towards us.  
  
"What in the hell was that!" I didn't have an answer for him.  
  
"I sense it last night and we thought we should check things out before we told anyone." Comet stared at Vegeta. Vegeta look like he wanted to do more shouting but Bulma walked out of the house and told us to get inside for breakfast. Vegeta and Comet fly back inside. I didn't realize that Trunks was still holding me tight. When I went to move my legs, I didn't go anywhere. I looked down at his tan arms that was around my waist. He had his head in my long hair. I swear that I heard him mumble something but I couldn't tell what he said.   
  
One of his hands reached up and brushed my hair to one side. I felt his cool breathe on the back of my neck. A shiver went up my spine as I closed my eyes. I like the feeling that I was going through. Trunks started to kiss my neck and every now and again, I felt his teeth snipe at my sensitive skin. I didn't realize that I was leaning back into his body. I let out a soft moan as I felt his teeth again. Trunks turned me around so I was facing him. His soft lips lowered to me. The kiss was gentle at first but it soon turned deeper. I opened my mouth a little and Trunks thrust his tongue inside. No one ever did that to me before. The feelings were new also. Trunks was rubbing his hands up and down my back as he deepen the kiss more. My body was glued to his as I felt all of his muscles. His chest was hard but soft at the same time. My hands came up and I started to run my fingers through his hair. He moaned into my mouth as one of his arms crushed me closer to him and the other was going through my hair. It took us a few minutes to realize that Vegeta was yelling at us to get inside. Trunks reliantly let me go as we walked back to the house. My head was swirling as I was trying to figure everything out.  
  
Later that day, Vegeta and I was practicing in the gravity chamber. It seemed like he was going easy on me for some strange reason. It has been two days that Comet and I had came here. I still wonder how we got here and if my parents back home knows that we were even gone. My mind was some place else when Vegeta placed a well aimed punch to my side. I fell to the floor. That really hurt! Vegeta was just smirking at me from the sky. I didn't want to get back up. My mind was trying to figure everything out. Vegeta finally had enough and floated down towards me.  
  
"What's wrong brat, can't take it now?" Vegeta smirked at me. I was not in the mood to be playing right now. I got up from the ground and without a word, I walked out of the chamber. I didn't see the look that Vegeta was giving me. I walked outside and saw a nice place to sit. I walked across the yard and sat down in the chair. I didn't even notice when Goku and Vegeta sat down by me. Comet must had felt something because he also sat down with us.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Goku asked. Comet was starring at me and I shuck my head. I had to do something or I would burst.  
  
"I don't understand why we are here. Why Comet and I were the only ones from home that could do the things we can." I started. Vegeta even kept silent as he listen to me talk. That was not like him at all. When I was done, I felt better. Goku and Vegeta was still thinking over what I just told them. Vegeta wouldn't admit it but he was a bit happier now that he got to know them better. He would still treat them like he did before. He didn't want them to think he was getting soft.   
  
"Maybe you came here to help us fight that thing that is coming." Goku said finally. I couldn't believe it! I forgot all about that. That thing should be here anytime now. Everyone had to be ready!   
  
Now that everyone knew about what was coming there, everyone was standing around. Goten, Gohan, Goku, Comet, Trunks, Vegeta and I was training every minute of the day. We still took time out for food though. We was the only seven people that could do anything about the evil. The next day, when everyone was outside training, the sky lit up with shades of red. What ever that was coming had finally arrived.  
  
I looked up in the sky and saw that everything was red. It would had looked pretty if it wasn't for the huge spaceship that was heading for us. I notice everyone else was getting ready to do battle if we had to. I was trying to stay clam. I didn't notice when Trunks came up behind me. He stop and placed a hand on my shoulder. I glanced back at him and smile. I had to do something or I would had gone nuts while we wait. The spaceship stopped in the air and twenty things fly out. I called them things because they were not human. They didn't even look human from where I was standing. They looked like red blobs flouting down in the sky. The blobs formed a circle around us and closed in.   
  
Vegeta looked like he would love to strike the closest one to him. He got the chance when they started to attack. Everything went hay wired. Comet was sticking close to me as he fought one of the blobs. It took me a few minutes to realize that only seven blobs were attacking at one time. The rest stay up in the air away from the battle. It was a good thing also, because they were hard to fight. Vegeta and Goku finally got two of the blobs before two more attacked them. When things were looking bad for the blobs, the rest jumped in to help their friends. The one that I was fighting was a real pain. Every time that I would strike it, my punches would just bounced off. My attacks where not doing any better than my punches. Comet was trying to fight two and three ganged up on Trunks. Gohan manage to help Trunks before a couple more attacked him.  
  
One blob was coming for me from behind and I was still trying to get the one in front down. Things were not looking good. When I finally destroy the first one, three came at me. I didn't know what to do. The first one was too hard to fight and now I have four to deal with. I managed to blow another one up, it was a lucky shot. When I went to attack another one, the one behind me blow up. I was covered in red from it blowing up. It was all sticky. I notice that it was getting hard to move my body. Comet was too busy with two more blobs to notice that I was losing my fight. It seemed like they were laughing at me. More blobs were coming at us. I see no end to them. I had a feeling that this is one fight that I'll have trouble winning.  
  
Goku and Vegeta was all the way powered up. That was when everything was going in their direction. Gohan, Goten and Trunks was finally making dents in the blobs also. Comet was hit from behind and he fell to the ground. Goku took out five blobs that was going to attack Comet. No one seemed to remember that I was there. Even Trunks was having fun destroying the blobs. At this time, I couldn't move or talk. The blobs grabbed hold of my waist as everything went black. The last thought that I had was that I had to train some more.  
  
The blobs that was still around headed back to their ship. Comet finally looked around and notice that Starla was gone. He yelled to the other crew. Everyone started in after the ship. Vegeta got there first and blow a huge hole in the side. He went in and started to blast everything in site. Trunks had to dodge the attacks so he could search the ship for Starla. Goku, Gohan, Goten and Comet helped Vegeta with the remaining blobs.  
  
Trunks was searching every room of the ship. The last door on the right was a bit jarred. He went straight for it and kicked it open. Inside the room, a huge blob sat holding Starla in front of him. He didn't want to take a chance. Since he was the biggest blob, he had the other smaller blobs do all of the work. He didn't want to dirt his hands. In time, he lost the ability to do attacks but he would never tell the other blobs that. Trunks starred at him with hate in his eyes.  
  
"Give her back to me!" Trunks shouted at the blob. The blob smiled a toothless smile and hold onto the girl tighter. There was no way that he was going to lose his only protection. Trunks yelled again as he disappeared. The blob looked around the room for the yellow hair Saiyan. Trunks reappeared behind the blob and shot an attack at its head. The blob didn't know what happen as his head was blown off his shoulders. Starla was still out cold when Trunks picked her up. He was yelling at himself for not paying closer attention to her in the battle. Trunks couldn't believe it when he notice that she was gone. It felt like his heart stopped when he saw that she wasn't with them. Starla was barely breathing as Trunks flew out of the ship. The rest of the fighters completely destroyed the ship as they watch it burned.  
  
Trunks yelled at them that he had her and everyone went back home. The first thing that Trunks did was yelled to his mother. Bulma ran over and quickly had Starla placed on a bed. She started to put wires into her body to help her breathe.   
  
"Trunks! Go get some water and towels! We have to get this stuff off of her before she dies!" Bulma yelled. Trunks quickly left to do his mothers orders. Goku and the rest was sitting down in the living room waiting for Bulma to come back out. Comet was very sickly looking as he waited on the news on his best friend. Starla ment everything to him and he didn't want to lose her. Goten and Gohan was worry about her and Trunks. Trunks was acting crazy when he found her. They knew that he had feelings for the girl. Vegeta was silent in the corner as he listen to Bulma and his son. He wasn't blind to the way that his son act towards that strange girl. It was only three days that they came here and this was the second time that she was in danger. She needed to be toughen up some more. Vegeta would never tell the others about the way he feels because it wasn't him. He still wanted to know more about Comet and Starla and he'll be dammed if he would let the girl get away from not answering all of his questions.   
  
Trunks was sitting on the couch with the rest of the guys. His kept going over everything in his head. Trunks was still yelling at himself for not protecting her better. Bulma finally came into the room. She looked worst now than when she went in Starla's room. Everyone turned their eyes to her waiting for her to speak.  
  
"I finally got all of that sticky stuff off of her. She is breathing a bit better but it is still to early to tell if she will pull through or not." Bulma had to blink back the tears that was threatening to spill from her eyes. Trunks got up from the couch and left the room. Vegeta stared at his sons back before he too left. Comet looked like he was going to go into shock at any minute. Goku asked Bulma to give them a call when she finds more out about Starla's condition. Bulma weakly shuck her head. Goku and his sons left Bulma's and took off towards home. They knew that Chichi would be worried about them.   
  
Trunks opened Starla door and walked into her room. He notice that she was very pale. Her chest was barley moving with each breathe that she was trying to take. Trunks wanted to destroy something, anything to let some of his anger, fear and helplessness out. He didn't know that his father was at the door the whole time watching. Trunks sat down in a chair near Starla and picked up her hand. It felt cold in his warm ones. Trunks didn't realize that a single tear made its way down his face. He could see them kissing from before and he vowed that he would not let her down again. That was when he really knew that he had stronger feelings for the girl that he found in his back yard four mornings ago. Trunks started to talk to her about anything and everything. Some how he knew that she could hear everything that he was saying. Vegeta silently left his son alone.  
  
Comet was still sitting in the same spot as he was before. He didn't move or talked. Bulma was trying to get him to go to bed but Comet looked like he didn't hear a word that she was saying. Vegeta walked into the room and grabbed him by his shirt. Comet still didn't move or even blinked an eye. Vegeta wanted to punch him but he stopped himself and just dragged him to his room. He was not to gentle about either. After Vegeta slammed the boy down on his bed, he turned and went to his own room. This was going to be a long night, Vegeta sighed. It wasn't that much later when Bulma went to bed. She checked on Starla before she went to her room to find her son asleep in the chair. He was still holding her hand in his. Bulma put a blanket around Trunks and sighed. She wished that she could do more about Starla but it was now up to her if she wanted to live or not.  
  
The next morning, Comet woke Trunks up and sat down near him and Starla. His eyes was dull and they would be till his best friend wake up or when he would die himself. Neither guy would talk but just starred at the girl. It looked like some of her coloring was coming back but they wasn't sure. Bulma brought them some food but neither one notice and the food was left untouched. Vegeta walked in an hour later to see both of the guys not moving. He grabbed his sons shirt and told him to wait for him in the Gravity chamber. When Trunks looked like he wanted to refuse, Vegeta growled at him. Trunk reluctant stood up and went to the chamber for his father to show up. When Trunks left, Vegeta turned to Comet.  
  
"When I get done with Trunks, you're next boy." Vegeta growled at him. Comet just blinked at him.  
  
In the gravity chamber, Trunks was punching at an imagine enemy when Vegeta walked in. He didn't say anything as he went after his son. Trunks was taken back at first but with the first punched to his stomach, he caught onto what his father was doing. Trunks knew that Vegeta was trying to get some of him to left out some of his feelings as they spar against each other. Vegeta never came out and said anything to his son but Trunks could tell it in his eyes that Vegeta was worry also. They went at it for two hours when Trunks collapse onto the floor. Vegeta picked his son up and placed him on his bed. He than went to get Comet for the same thing.  
  
Three hours later, Bulma called out that lunch was ready. No one seemed to be in the mood to eat but they knew that it wouldn't do anything good if they starved themselves. Chichi and the others came by after lunch to see how Starla was doing. Bulma shuck her head and told them that Comet and Trunks was sitting with her. Goten and Gohan went up to see for themselves. Chichi and Bulma sat down on the couch while Goku went to find Vegeta. Trunks and Comet was talking to Starla when Gohan and Goten walked in. Starla was still pale but with more coloring in her cheeks.  
  
"If we talk to her, she might come back sooner." Comet told them. He seen it before and he hope that would bring her back faster. Gohan and Goten pulled up chairs on the other side of the bed. All four guys were talking to Starla like she was awake. Starla could hear everything that they were saying to her. Her mind was trying to reach out to tell them that she will be alright but she was soo very tired that she couldn't do anything.  
  
Later that night, Vegeta told Comet and Trunks to go to bed.  
  
"I'll stay with her for a few so off with you too now!" He yelled at them. Comet and Trunks left Starla's room with one final look at her. Vegeta was getting annoy with the girl. He sat down in one of the chairs and just starred at her for a few minutes.  
  
"I know that you can hear me girl, so listen up good." Vegeta snarled at her, "You better wake your ass up now." When she didn't move, Vegeta started to yell at her.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay Chapter 2 is done!  
Dark Earth 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry everyone. I wanted to get this chapter out last night but I watched Arika and after that I fell asleep.   
  
*************************************************  
Strangers from a Different World Chapter 3  
by Dark Earth aka Tasukiden  
*************************************************   
  
*******Starla*******  
  
I could hear everything that was happening. I just couldn't move. The only thing that I could do was just lie there listening to Trunks and Comet talk to me. I don't know when Gohan and Goten showed up but they started to talk as well. I was smiling in my mind as they were telling me strange things. My body felt like it was in a block of ice. I was cold all over and I couldn't move. That was the worst part, not being able to move. Things got silent for a while and I thought I was alone again. That was the other worst thing about it. I don't like being alone. I always had someone there with me. After a while I heard Vegeta come in and yelled at Comet and Trunks to go to bed. It surprise me when I heard him say that he was going to sit by me. I never thought that about him. True that I only known him for three days but he didn't come across me as that sort of a person. Now he was yelling at me to get up. I wished that I could. Suddenly I felt a warm spot on my face. Vegeta just hit me! I couldn't believe the nerve of that guy. He was still yelling at me when I heard Bulma, Trunks and Comet come running in. I heard them argue with Vegeta. Trunks sounded very pist off. I tried to move a finger or something. Slowly, I got my finger to move. That some movement must of caught their attention because everything got quite again. I heard Comet say that he saw me move. I started to get some of my warmth back because I felt Bulma's hands on me now. That must be a good sign.   
  
Vegeta was still yelling at me to get up. It seemed like he was yelling in my ear. I was the one that was starting to get annoy now. Vegeta kept yelling at me. I wanted to punch him badly. I had to consecrate hard to move my arm up a bit. Vegeta sounded like he was yelling louder if that was even possible. My body got some feeling back besides being cold. The bad part was that I ached from my head to my toes. I was going to hurt Vegeta! That loud mouth was yelling in my ear. My arm came up a bit more. I was hoping that his face was close enough to me so I could get him. A bit more strength was all that I need. Before I knew it, my arm slump back down to the bed and I fell into a deep sleep. I didn't know what happen next.   
  
*******Others*******  
  
Trunks was yelling at his father to stop yelling at Starla. Goten and Gohan barely caught the sight of her moving on the bed. Vegeta was still in her face yelling at her to wake up. Everyone notice that her arm reached up a bit to Vegeta, but stopped and slump back down to the bed. She lye motionless again. Vegeta wanted to do some more smacking to wake her up but he stopped himself in time. No one moved for a few minutes as they watch her sleep. Bulma let out a sigh and told the guys to go back to bed. When no one moved, she pushed the younger guys out of the room and grabbed Vegeta's ear.  
  
"What the hell are you doing onna!" Vegeta yelled as he was being pulled out of the room by his ear.  
  
"Shut up for once!" Bulma yelled. "Leave her alone for tonight. She needs all of her rest so she can wake up." For once Vegeta didn't say a word.  
  
The next morning, everyone was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Each one went in to check on Starla before they went down to eat. She was sleeping deeply but she had more coloring now. Bulma told them that she should be able to wake up today or tomorrow at the latest.   
  
*******Starla*******  
  
Everything was soo dark and cold. At least I can feel the cold. There were black mist everywhere that I look. Strange. I just want to wake up and give Vegeta one big kiss on his check with my fist. The nerve of that guy. Yelling at someone that can't yell back. What am I doing? Here I am talking to myself when there is this mist surrounding my body. Okay. I think I took one too many punches from the veggie head. How can Bulma stand to be marry to that guy. She must really love him to put up with all of his crap. The black mist started to part. In the distance I could see light. I could feel the warmth from where I was standing. Back up a minute! Standing? The last thing I knew, I was in a bed. Oh well. Might as well see what that light is about. I started to walk towards the warmth.  
  
*******Trunks*******  
  
She is getting warmer. That is good. I placed my hand on hers. Mom had Dad go into town for awhile. Gohan and Goten went home a little while ago. Mom is in the shop working on who knows what with Comet. It was just me and Starla. Wake up Starla. Please. I miss your smile and your laughter. I know I don't know you for that long but please. I need you. A lone tear slipped from my eyes and landed on our fingers. I bent my head down to hers and give a light kiss on her mouth.  
  
*******Authors*******  
  
While Trunks were kissing Starla, she started to move a little. In her dream world, she was almost to the light. On the other side, she felt she belong there. When she opened her eyes, she saw Trunk kissing her. So she did what any female would do. She kissed him back.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry that this chapter was short but I just wanted to get it out. I think another enemy is going to head for Earth. Starla can't help to think that something big is going to happen that will change her life forever. What can it be? Since Trunk had kiss Starla, will he take it to the next level? Who knows? I guess you will have to wait and see in the next chapters of Strangers from a Different World.  
  
Dark Earth 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry but it was hard to get on the Internet this weekend. Had too much to do. Spent most of my day yesterday get my new story together and then was at my friends house till 5 this morning. I just woke up and put this chapter up. I have only one more chapter to go on this story. Sorry again. Hope you all like this chapter.  
  
*************************************************  
Strangers from a Different World Chapter 4  
by Dark Earth aka Tasukiden  
*************************************************   
  
*******Starla*******  
  
When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Trunks. My heart skipped a beat when I realize that he was kissing me. That is so sweet of him. I better do something before he knows I'm awake now. I started to kiss him back. My arms reached up behind his head. His hair was so soft to the touch. I felt Trunk stiff up a little when I first started to kiss him but when my arms went around his neck, he deepen the kiss. His arms went around my back to left me up from the bed some. Wow is it getting hot in here or is it just me. The kiss went on till we had to get some air. Right away, I notice that Trunks was blushing.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Trunks asked me. A faint tint appeared on my face as I looked at my hands.  
  
"Much better then what I was feeling yesterday." I looked up at him. "Trunks. I'm kinda..." Just then my stomach growled. "Hungry." Trunks couldn't help it but laugh.   
  
"I'm sorry. Lets get you some food now shall we." I started to get up from the bed but Trunks stop me. "Let me help you." Before I could say anything like I don't need any help, Trunks pick me up and walked down to the kitchen. I swear my face was pinkish the whole time. The thing was that I couldn't get the smile from my face. When I looked up at Trunks, he would always smile down at me. Maybe something can happen between us in the near future, I thought. Trunks put me down in a chair. "Now you just sit here and let me get it for you." Hmm. I don't know if I like being waited on. This is the first time that happen to me in my life.  
  
"Hey Trunks. Where is everyone?" I asked him as he sat the plate down in front of me and then took a chair to my right.  
  
"Dad's in town. Mom and Comet is in the shop and everyone else is either at home or someplace else." The front door open and then closed. We heard heavy footsteps coming towards the kitchen. It must be Vegeta. Comet don't walk like that and Bulma walks more quietly. The door opened up to show Vegeta standing there. Something flashed on his face but it was gone as fast as it appeared.  
  
"I see you finally decided not to be weak and get up from bed." Vegeta snarled at me. I didn't really want to talk to him so I just continue to eat. Vegeta stomped over to the table and slammed his fist in front of me. I was very proud of myself. I didn't jump from the impact. "Answer me when I'm talking to you onna!" He yelled in my face. That was it! I was so mad that I wasn't thinking. My fist came up and almost came in contact with his face. Almost. Vegeta has been fighting longer then I have so he saw it coming before I knew what I was doing. He caught my fist and twisted it. That hurts!! I was on my knees in front of him. His face was right in mine. "You still need more work." Vegeta gave my wrist another sharp twist before he stomped out of the room. Trunks was kneeling in front of me now.  
  
"Are you okay? He didn't brake anything did he?" I looked into his face. He was very mad. Trunks jumped to his feet and ran towards the door. I didn't want him to fight with his father so I tackle him before he could make it out of the room.  
  
"It's okay Trunks. Just let it be." I told him. Some how during the tackle, Trunks turned around and I was lying on top of his chest. His arms were around my waist. Our eyes locked together. He reached up and bought my lips down on his. My world exploded. This kiss was long and hard. It was like he was claiming me for himself. Neither one of us heard the door open and quickly closed again. Or the footsteps that was walking down the hallway away from the kitchen.  
  
*******Trunks*******  
  
My heart felt like it stop when Starla was kissing me back. I wasn't thinking any more. I lifted her head up as I deepen the kiss. I don't want to let her go. To bad that we need air to breath. I bought my head up from hers and stared into her eyes.  
  
"How are feeling?" I asked her. She looked away. No! Did I just push the chance that I had with her away with that kiss?  
  
"Much better then what I was feeling yesterday." She looked back up at me then. I sighed in relief when she did that. "Trunks. I'm kinda..." Just then her stomach growled. "Hungry." I couldn't help it. It just came out. Laughter. It felt good to laugh again.   
  
"I'm sorry. Lets get you some food now shall we." I told her when my laughter died down. Starla started to get up from the bed but I stopped her. "Let me help you." Before she could argue with me, I pick her up and walked down to the kitchen. I notice that her face was a bit red but she was always smiling. When she looked up at me, I always smile back at her. I sat her down in one of the chairs. "Now you just sit here and let me get it for you." I told her. I didn't want her doing anything in her weak state. It didn't take me that long to make her something to eat.  
  
"Hey Trunks. Where is everyone?" Starla asked me as I sat the plate down in front of her. Then I took a chair to her right. It didn't take me that long to tell her that Dad went to town, Mom and Comet was in the shop and everyone else was either at home or someplace else." We heard the front door open and then closed. Most be dad coming home because those were heavy footsteps coming towards the kitchen. The door opened up to show Vegeta standing there. I notice something flashed on his face as he look at Starla but it was gone as fast as it appeared. I don't understand him. One minute he was fighting and yelling at her, then he was helping to save her from those slimy things, then worry about her safety and now he was being his mean own self.  
  
"I see you finally decided not to be weak and get up from bed." Vegeta snarled at her. I looked over at her but she didn't say anything as she just continue to eat. Vegeta stomped over to the table and slammed his fist down in front of us. I was use to the way he acts so it didn't bother me any. "Answer me when I'm talking to you onna!" He yelled in her face. Dad better cool it because I was getting mad at the way he was yelling at her. I almost miss it when her fist went flying towards Dad's face. Vegeta grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her back. I stood up from my chair. How dare he do that to her! "You still need more work." Vegeta gave her wrist another sharp twist before he stomped out of the room. I dropped to my knees in front of her. I was very mad and worry at the same time.  
  
"Are you okay? He didn't brake anything did he?" She looked into my face and most had known that I was pist off. I jumped to my feet and ran towards the door. Since I had my back turned towards her, I was a bit shock that she tackled me from behind before I could make it out the door. As we went down, I flipped over so I would land on my back with her on top. That will give her some more padding to land on.  
  
"It's okay Trunks. Just let it be." She told me. I started to calm down a little as I put my arms around her waist. Her body fit mine just right. Our eyes locked together. I reached up and bought her lips down on mine. Oh her lips were soo soft. A wild need came over me. I pressed my lips against hers for a long and hard kiss. I really didn't want to let her go now. I won't let anyone else have this angel even if I will have to make them see that the hard way. I was soo involve in the kiss that I didn't hear the kitchen door open and quickly closed again. This was heaven but like anything else that was special in the world, it had to end. I gently removed my lips from hers. Starla just stared in my eyes as I did the same to her. My arms tighten their pressure around her waist for a tight squeeze.   
  
"We better get up before someone comes in." I told her. Starla agree as she sat up. Once half her body wasn't covering mine anymore, I quickly raised and gave her another kiss. This one was short and sweet though. I have to control myself or she will be mine in body and soul.  
  
Starla and I was walking down the hallway when we heard Comet yelling from the shop. Both of us ran to see what the matter was. I slammed open the door. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head. I couldn't believe what I saw!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
What did Trunks see in the shop? Could the new enemy had from within instead of space? Or did Bulma and Comet messed with things that they shouldn't. What is going to happen next on Strangers from a Different World.  
  
Dark Earth 


	5. Chapter 5 end

  
*************************************************  
Strangers from a Different World Chapter 5  
by Dark Earth aka Tasukiden  
*************************************************   
  
*******Trunks*******  
  
I slammed open the door to my mother's shop. I couldn't believe what I saw! Comet was fighting with a green child! Mom was hanging from the ceiling by what looked like candy canes. Dad was fighting another child that was blue besides Comet. The children had magical powers that were just toying with them. It didn't look good for Dad and Comet. They were losing to children! I rushed into the room to help out as much as I could.  
  
*******Comet*******  
  
Bulma and I went into her shop soon after breakfast this morning. Starla was still in the little coma and Bulma had enough of Vegeta to yell at him to go to town for awhile. Trunks looked so lost that Gohan and Goten left for home. Bulma was hitting keys on her computer as I looked through her shavles. There were lots of different machines in here.  
  
"Hey Bulma. What is this?" I asked her. She looked up from the computer to see what I was talking about. The little machine looks like a laptop but it had way too many wires connected to it.  
  
"That was a laptop but I designed it hoping that I would see in different worlds. You know what! I didn't think about before with all of this excitement happening lately. I was messing around it the day you and Starla came. I wonder if that's what sent you two here in the first place." Bulma said. She walked over to where I was standing. "I wonder if we start it back up, you guys could go back home if you want to." I didn't know what to think. We could go back to our world but something told me that Starla might want to stay here with Trunks. There was no one back home that wanted to be around us because what we could do. I don't want Starla to be sad. But then again, what about her adopted parents? They would miss her.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to get a drink of water and then check on Starla. I'll be back in a few." I told her as I walked out of the shop. When I walked into the house, the first thing I did was to get that water. My throat was very dry. I opened the kitchen door but closed it really fast. Starla was awake and she was kissing Trunks. I smiled as I thought of her. I quickly but silently walked back to the shop. Bulma had the machine on and messing around with the wires.  
  
"I started it but I can't find the same cordence that I used before." Bulma said as she switches more wires around. The screen of the laptop flashed wavy lines. "I found one cordence. Let's see if it is the right one." Bulma sat down in front of the screen and type in some numbers and letters. She was typing too fast to see what keys she was hitting. The screen flashed black before smoke came out of the back. I threw my arms around her and jumped to the other side of the room before the laptop could explode. It didn't take that long before two dots appeared. One was blue and the other one was green. Both of us heard giggling as green and blue slashes bounded around our bodies.   
  
"Looky at our new playtoys Zoy. They are so fun to play with." The green child said.  
  
"They are weak for grown-ups. We don't have to worry about being weak because we never grow up Zill." The blue child let out an evil chuckle. "Most be careful or they might brake." Zoy and Zill was having fun playing with Bulma and me before Vegeta come into the room. He took one look at us and busted out laughing.  
  
"Another playtoy!" Zill yelled for joy. She sent out one of her ribbons and wrapped it around Vegeta's neck.  
  
"You little brat!" Vegeta yelled as he ripped the ribbons to shreds. Zill started to cry as one of her toys was broken. Zoy sent ribbons with very sharp points flying towards the guy that dare to make his sister cry. Vegeta dodge the attack and started his own against the blue child. I finally got free from the candy cane that Zill thought was funny to tie us to. Zill started to pout as she sent one of her attacks to me. Poor Bulma. She will be the safest where she is at right now. I heard the door slam open again. Trunk and Starla was standing there. I would had laugh at Trunks expressions if I wasn't so busy right at this point of time. Trunks came rushing inside to help. Starla took one look around the room before she tried to get Bulma out of here.  
  
*******Starla*******  
  
I couldn't believe that two colorful children could be that bad. My mouth dropped open as I saw what they did to Bulma, Comet and Vegeta. Trunks aren't having that much better luck either. While the children had their sights on the guys, I got Bulma and took off out of the room. Have to get her someplace safe. Gee, if three grown men couldn't handle those two what am I going to do? I told Bulma to get away from here for right now and one of us will come bring her back when things get back to normal. She ran out of the house. I looked back to the shop and sighed. Have to go back and try something. It didn't take me that long to get back and have a tiny fist sending me across the room. How the hell did that brat move so fast. Great, I'm hanging around Vegeta too long. I'm starting to talk like him. It was Trunks and Vegeta fighting the blue child while Comet and I was fighting the green child.  
  
*******Author*******  
  
The battle didn't look good. Those two kids were dangerous. Even Vegeta was having a hard time. Bulma was wondering what was taking them so long. She sneak into her shop again to see what the hold up was. Everyone was bleeding from cuts all over their bodies. The blue child took a power dive for Trunks. In its hands were appeared to be a short sword. Starla almost stop breathing when she saw that. Quickly, Comet and her grabbed the green child and toss it at the blue one. Both children hit the wall. Trunks were safe for that minute. A shriek was heard from Zoy.  
  
"Zill! Zill! Answer me!" Zoy yelled. The others looked at the still form of the green child. She had the short sword through her heart. Zoy flipped around to Starla. "You will pay for that!" Zoy shot at her with his claws out stretched. Starla couldn't move. She was frozen on the spot. Comet quickly jumped in between Zoy and her. Starla saw his eyes get big around as blood started to leak from his mouth, nose and chest. Sharp claws were poking out of his chest.  
  
"Comet..." Starla whisper. Trunks and Vegeta was shock that Comet was dying in front of their eyes. Comet sank to his knees.  
  
"I'm sorry Starla. I wanted to stay with you forever and be your friend." Comet barely had the strength to voice his thoughts. He fell forward into Starla's arms. Bulma and her both had tears running down their cheeks.   
  
"I'm sorry Comet." She told him as she set him down on the floor. She stood up to face Zoy. "Bastard!" Starla screamed. She grabbed the sword out of Zill's body and rammed it through Zoy's stomach. While it was still inside of it, she brought it upward and outwards. Zoy was slit into two. With both of the evil aliens dead, their bodies disappeared. Starla sank back to the ground beside Comet's motionless body.   
  
Trunk was getting worry about Starla again. She won't eat, sleep or talk to anyone. What hurts the most is that she won't talk to him. She just stares at the wall in front of her. Bulma tried to get her to talk, but it didn't work. Vegeta was yelling at her to move her ass, Starla just punched him through the wall. If Trunks weren't so worry about her health, he would have laughed at his father. At least she didn't do anything to him when he tried to make her respond.  
  
"Starla, please look at me." Trunks pleaded with her one-day. He gently lifted her face so her eyes were looking into his. Trunks noticed that she wasn't really seeing him. Her eyes were glazed over. "Look. I'm sorry about what happened to Comet, but you have to snap out of this! You are going to die if you don't." A lone tear slid down his face. Starla's mind heard him talking to her. She was trying to blink or something. That lone tear was what snapped her out of her daze. Starla blinked at him. Trunks didn't see that because he had his eye's closed. He quickly opened them when he felt soft hands wiping the tears away.  
  
"Please don't cry Trunks." Starla whisper to him. Trunks gave her a smile and a bear hug. Bulma and Vegeta walked into the kitchen when Trunks bent his head down and gave Starla a long deep kiss. Bulma smiled as she saw that Starla was going to be all right.  
  
"Looks like we are going to plan for a wedding." Bulma said as she pulled her husband out of the room before he opens his mouth up and ruin the moment for the kids.  
  
The End-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I didn't want to draw out this chapter that much or it would have been worst. Thank you for reviewing and reading my story. Now I can put up my other story about Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. If you like that crossover, then the title is The Power of Bunny. I'm uploading it at the same time as I did for this chapter. Have a good night everyone : )  
  
Dark Earth  
AKA Tasukiden  



End file.
